On the Leather Couch
by toomanyobsessions
Summary: Have you ever wondered what one of Finn's therapy sessions would be like? Well I have.... One Shot


On the Leather Couch

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gilmore Girls or (sniff sniff ) Finn...Gosh having to type that makes me want to cry._

_An: Okay so I had this idea for a story and I had to write it cause well I love Finn and there is a lack of just plain Finn stories in my opinion so here it is. _

'I can't believe that I have to see a specialist. I bet she just got tired of listening to me. It seems that's what happens to all my therapists.' Thought Finn as he walked across campus. ' It's sad really since she was so hot. God I hope this new one is hot too. If it's some old guy I'm gonna ...I'm gonna...well I don't know what I'll do it but it better not be some old guy. He'd probably just tell me I need to be in a really tight straight jacket locked in an insane asylum.'

Once he reached the office Finn went in and told the receptionist who he was checking her out as he did so . She smiled shyly at him before telling him to take a seat and that the doctor would be right with him.

Flashing her his patented smile he took a seat and began flipping through a magazine looking up at the receptionist occasionally. Within five minutes the door to the right of the waiting room opened and a voice called out "Finnigan..."

"That's me" Finn said jumping up before the voice could even finish. Walking into the room Finn stopped and stared at the woman in front of him. She was a young women, had to be in her late twenties at the most. Finn thought she was absolutely beautiful not to mention the fact that she had red hair. ' Wow, I definitely don't mind seeing a specialist now.' thought Finn.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kayla Martins. You must be Finnigan —"

"Call me Finn." He yet again interrupted.

"Alright Finn why don't you take a seat and we'll get started." Dr. Martins said taking a seat herself.

Finn settled himself on the couch and looked up at Dr. Martins like an eager puppy.

"So, Finn why don't you start by telling me a little about yourself"

"Well, let's see where to start. I attend Yale, although it seems as though I rarely go to class I actually have good grades. I'm majoring in business management. I would really like to open a toy factory some day. You know how great it would be to know that something you made makes children all over the world happy? That's how I want to feel. Unfortunately my father wants me to take over the family business, which I probably will end up doing." Finn said the bitterness showing when he mentioned his father.

"It sounds as though you don't like your father much, tell me about him." Dr. Martins said softly in that gentle probing voice.

Finn sighed softly "I don't really like to talk about my father much. He wasn't much of a father really."

Nodding Dr. Martins wrote something on her notepad, " Why don't you tell me about your childhood. You have an Australian accent, did you grow up there?" she asked in that same voice.

Finn's face lit up when she said that, " Oh yeah, it's amazing there. I loved living there and I kinda miss it sometimes. I grew up in a nice house just outside of Melbourne. It was one of those high society houses you know. My father hit it big with this big shipping company so we were well off. My nanny was awesome, she made the best homemade chocolate cake that was to die for. And she always knew how to make me feel better when I was sick. My early childhood was great, I was just a carefree innocent little child whom everybody loved." Finn said as he leaned back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"What about your mother what was she like" Kayla asked her pen scribbling notes on her notepad.

"She wasn't around much, I'm not sure why but she left when I was 14. I haven't seen her since." Finn told her quietly. " My father shipped me off to boarding school after that. I hated it there, I ended up switching schools every year. But I did meet my two best friends there and we've been like the three musketeers ever since."

"Why did you come to America for college?"

"Colin and Logan, my best friends, were both going here so it made sense that I would join them. Plus I have some relatives in this area." Finn answered.

Kayla nodded again continue to scribble her notes, "So did your mother leaving have much of an impact on you?"

"Not really, I kinda saw it coming. I mean once I found out that my father was a cross dresser I figured it would happen soon" Finn explained in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you find out your father was a cross dresser" Kayla asked slightly amused.

"Well, you see I walked into my parents room because well I was trying to find my Dad's ID so I could go to a club that night with my friends. So anyways I found it and went to the club that night. This club wasn't one of the usual ones we went to, it was more discreet and for the older crowd. But we decided to check it out for shits and giggles you know. It was a...special club...and they had these dancers...well I was throughly shocked when I found out that one of those dancers was my father. But you see I hadn't realized that it was him at first because well, they appeared to be women...very hairy women. Except one of my friends did recognize him and well I'll just tell you that was the first time I ever got really drunk."

"How old were you?"

"13, it was one of the most traumatizing experiences ever, well besides Fiji...anyways I've had quite a bit of therapy and it hasn't helped much."

"So you would say that this is where most of you problems stem from?"

"Problems, I don't have problems...I just like to talk to people about my troubling past. And I'm sure you would say why don't I talk to my friends and well I do, its just not as fun."

"Uh huh, I'd say you're in denial" Dr. Martins said smiling slightly

"I am not in denial, I...I'm not in denial." Finn said sitting up quickly and folding his arms across his chest.

"It's okay we'll work through it, this is what I'm here for" Dr. Martins said patiently.

"You're not going to put me in a straight jacket are you, because although I may look magical I am not Houdini."

"No, I don't think that's necessary ...yet" Dr. Martins reassured him.

"Good, good. Now I'm tired of talking about me why don't you tell me about yourself" Finn said conversationally.

"I don't think so" Dr. Martins laughed softly.

"Why not?" Finn asked confused.

Shaking her head slowly she replied, "This is a therapy session, you're supposed to tell me about you not the other way around."

"But I did tell you about me and now I want to know about you." Finn said in an innocent voice.

"How about you just tell me more about yourself" Dr. Martins said chuckling softly.

"Fine" Finn grumbled then brightened a little as he asked, " Do you have any Guinness?"

"No, I don't keep alcohol in my office." She said slowly.

"Huh, you should" Finn said before going back to pouting.

"Why don't you tell me about your friends" Suggested Dr. Martins

With a sigh Finn replied, "Fine, my two best friends are Logan and Colin as I mentioned before. They are quite a bit of fun, we enjoy nights at the pub or just hanging out you know. Although a lot of things have changed lately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know the families are pressuring us to be more involved in the family business and stuff. Then there is Logan, he'll probably end up getting married soon, which is strange since he always said he would be a life time bachelor."

"What about you, will you always be a life time bachelor?"

"Me, oh I dunno, I haven't thought that far ahead. I actually haven't thought any further than tomorrow morning. Hey can I ask you a question...or well another one?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you become a therapist?"

"Well I always liked to help people with their problems and be able to understand how people work"

"Do you ever have real crazy people in here?"

"Besides you ----" she said laughing

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed indignantly.

"I've had a few weirdos in here but I really can't tell you about them"

"Oh I see...said the blind carpenter as he picked up his hammer and saw" said Finn.

"Wait a second how did we get to talking about me?" Dr. Martins asked confused.

Finn smirked and let out a small chuckle, " Oh I'm just special like that"

Finn got up and wandered around the office, "You sure have a lot of little knick knacks" he said as he pushed a swinging pendulum and watched it swing back and forth, back and forth slowly becoming entranced in it.

"Well some of them help people relax" Replied Dr. Martins as she watched him be memorized by the swinging sliver ball. "Finn...Finn...Finn" She said trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh sorry, I like swinging shiny things" Finn said with a small smile.

"That's okay I was just going to let you know that you only have five minutes left."

"Wow, time sure flies by when you're having fun" Finn commented dryly.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about before you leave?" Dr. Martins asked glancing over her notes.

"Uhm...Why is the sky blue? Have you ever wondered about that cause I sure have. I mean why couldn't it be green or purple or oh Orange"

Laughing Dr. Martins replied, "I meant about you"

"Oh well not really, I can't think of anything right now. But you could give me your home number so that I could call you if I think of anything" Finn said eagerly

"I don't think so, how about if you think of something you write it down and you can tell me the next time you see me." She replied with a chuckle.

"I suppose I could do that" Finn said looking sad.

"Alright Finn, I will see you next week" Dr. Martins said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I'll be counting down the seconds" Finn said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips before tipping an imaginary hat and waltzing out the door.

Finn whistled the whole way home actually enjoying the sun instead of hiding from it. ' I think I like this new therapist, the fact that she is hotter than the last one doesn't hurt either.' Thought Finn as he walked into his apartment.

"Hey, Finn you look happy" Colin greeted him.

"I just came from my first session with my new therapist" Finn replied as he went to get a drink.

"Oh is she hot?" Colin asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to enjoy my therapy from now on. I think I might have to schedule a few extra sessions you know." Finn responded grinning widely.

"Who knew it was possible to enjoy therapy sessions" Colin said to him.

"Oh you haven't seen this one she's hotter than your last mom, and she's a redhead." Finn told him taking a seat on the couch.

"Damn I think I might have to take some sessions"

"Too bad she's mine and you can't have her." Finn said sticking his tongue out like a 2 year old.

"Well fine if you're going to treat me like that, I'm going to go find something better to do." Colin said getting up to leave.

"Whatever" Finn called after him as his thoughts returned to his recent therapy session.

_The End_

_An: I'm not sure I like the ending but there it is, I always noticed that nobody ever mentions Finn's cross dressing father so I had to put it in. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's mentioned in Pulp Friction. Anywho review and let me know what you think._


End file.
